Self Denial
by LoriB
Summary: Wilson faces a past demon in his own relationship head on! Slash House/Wilson House/OMC-been warned! Will have 2 chapters! King part 2 Summary: Wilson is stuck in a circle of denial and reality, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's a one shot House/Wilson fic. My first in awhile and it really is written kind of strange. I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things so hopefully you'll bear with me as my muse slowly emerges from the depths. All comments are appreciated and truly needed to try and build my self confidence up. Please try to be nice though, as most of you are anyway. Thanks!**_

_**Warning: Slash, angst ahoy**_

_**Fic rating: T**_

_**Pairing: House/Wilson est, House/OMC**_

_**Word count: 500 one shot**_

_**Summary: Wilson faces a past demon in his own relationship head on**_

_**Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me!**_

**Self Denial**

Wilson had suspected it for awhile; the late hours at work…well more so than usual, the calls that made him smile and speak ever so softly, the smell of sweet perfume, and of course the tell tale sign of disinterest in sex written off as just being too tired. He'd always follow it with "I do love you though…maybe tomorrow".

Wilson believed him for awhile; after all it was _his _forte to cheat not House's. His illusion was brought to a screeching halt when one afternoon he arrived home early to surprise House with a nice dinner and a movie. In his light spirits, he didn't notice the bike out front as he gathered the groceries from the back seat and made his way to the apartment. What he found when he opened the door was beyond shock, and pain shot through his entire body.

House was cheating; Wilson's suspicions were right on the money. Only one thing was not what Wilson had expected. House was cheating with another man. For some reason, Wilson thought he could handle it, even forgive House if it were a woman but a man? A man meant there was something wrong with _their_ relationship; something that made him seek out another man to fulfill what Wilson wasn't providing.

Is this what Wilson's wives' felt like every time he would tell them he had been with another woman? He would say, no honey, it's not you; it just happened. The truth be told was that it was them and he _was _seeking to fill a void outside of his marriage. Now it's happened to him, the pain, the voids, the feeling of security shattered in one instant of infidelity. Can they move on from here, does House want to? Does _he_ want to? If he doesn't, does that make him a hypocrite for leaving House like his wives' did to him?

Infidelity by definition is a violation of the mutually agreed-upon rules or boundaries of an intimate relationship. What exactly does that mean? Does that mean House doesn't love Wilson anymore or does it mean that House is just a horny bastard that needed more than just Wilson to satisfy him? Ah! Loop hole.

Wilson convinced himself while standing there not yet noticed by the other occupants in the room that it _was_ just sex. It was House just being horny; it meant nothing in terms of _their _relationship and that House still loved him more than ever. Just like when he cheated on his wives' right?

When House suddenly looked up and saw his partner standing there in deep contemplation, they shared a look that said what Wilson was thinking wasn't true but deceiving one's self is human nature and Wilson has _always _been proficient at self denial.

**END**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't all over the board. PLEASE comment and let me know if I'm heading in the right direction getting back to this writing thing. For those interested, I posted a Jack/Ianto one shot here and the entry before this one in my LJ. Comments on that would be love too. Thanks!**_

_**P.S. Trying to get "Painful Adjustments" going again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is part 2 of 2 for "Self Denial". I don't know if it's all the meds or just the fact that I've been away from writing for awhile but I've been writing some weird shit lately! This is all Wilson's pov and very abstract. I think you'll either really get it and like it or you'll be confused as hell and tell me to go back to my hole. Anyway, thanks to Lylaa for recommending I add on to this and to all that agreed. Thanks!**_

_**Warnings: slash, omc**_

_**Pairing: House/Wilson and House/omc**_

_**Word count: 500**_

_**Fic rating: PG**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, David Shore does.**_

_**Part 1 called "Self Denial" **_

**King**

Wilson just stood there frozen to his place as the haunting startled blue eyes stared back at him. The room began to spin as every corner filled with three ex-wives' and House. Wilson smirked as his mind flashed back to watching Sesame Street with his nephew. He almost started singing…'one of these things doesn't look like the other'. So not the time. His world was turning upside down, inside out, and spinning in circles and _he_ has Big Bird on his mind?

Each corner he looked into, he saw a woman scorned. A woman whom he loved…so he thought. A woman whom he cheated on just as his lover is doing to him now. He could see House's lips moving but couldn't make out what it was he was saying. Wilson thought, probably something like..."it doesn't mean anything, it only happened once, I really love you and don't want to lose you." Well those are all the things he said to his wives'. Did he ever mean them? Funny thing is he never said them to House. He never had to; he never cheated. Thing is Wilson truly loved House and thought that he was always the reason deep down behind his infidelity. That he and House were meant to be together so he just couldn't make it with anyone else. But now was that all just a lie; just a silly misconception that two people are truly made for one another and will remain faithful because of that?

The room began to spin again. This time landing directly on House and his…lover getting up to leave. A good looking man Wilson thought. Probably a hooker though. House wasn't one to go and pick someone up…not when he could pay for a pro after all. Wilson felt something seriously wrong with his line of thinking. First, Sesame Street, then noticing the physique of his enemy and how House came by him.

What did all of this say? Wilson loved House…didn't he? Wilson would forgive House…wouldn't he? Wilson would never leave House…would he? House was talking to him again but again, Wilson couldn't hear him through his own thoughts. What was he saying? What in the _hell_ could he possibly be saying standing there wrapped in a towel with a half naked man scrambling to get out of the apartment. Wilson didn't hear it or he couldn't; it didn't really matter. He cheated several times but never on House. Wilson was the king of self denial so what would he do?

He finally heard House say: "Do you forgive me?" Wilson just looked up at him with a smile and walked out the door.

Now House was king!

**END**

_**Comments are love and you know I love you guys ;-)**_


End file.
